A Familiar Stranger
by Dreamlover1102
Summary: A evil Servant curses Sesshomaru. Now he's human and in modern day Tokyo! When he meets Kagome, what will happen? Pairings: SesshKago
1. Modern day Tokyo

**Savannah: Hey folks! Well, I woke up this morning with this great idea for a fanfic! I know, I have another fanfic, and Dont worry, That one has not been forgotten. Adrain is working on his chapter as we speak, but for now, until he finishes his chapter, I get to entertain you with a new fanfic. I dont know how many chapters this story will have but it will most likely alot shorted than my other one. But anywhoo- The story is Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing. It's kind of AU but not really. In this story Sesshomaru is turned human and Transported into Mordern day Tokyo where he comes across Kagome. This chapter doesnt really let you know how and briefly tells you why. I promise in the later chapters more will be revealed. Until then...On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sesshomaru, Kagome or all the other characters of the show...so dont sue me ok? ok.**

_'My darkest fears are apon me, I should have known this would happen. Im so very foolish...' He thought to himself. _

_The unthinkable had happened. He should have known the trickery that servant was up to. He should've long since killed that ugly, dispicable, infirating woman. He should have never gave into her. He should have...He should have been more like himself. _

_'Why? Why did I let this happen to me??' He questioned. He knew that he was only let his feelings get the better of him, once again. Quickly, he dismissed the urge to those lowly human feelings, though it was his fault. How could this have happened? Because he let his mouth get the better of him. Becasue He said things he should have kept to himself. He should have kept quiet like he always did. But that woman was so annoying, yapping away like all humans do, he just wanted to silence her. So he just let his mouth run away with him. Let his mouth do everything for him, saying things about humans. How filthy they were, how lowly they were, how...so on and so forth. And it was HIS mouth that got him into the predicument he was in now. Oh- how the mighty have fallen. Thats what she had said, right before he ran. He ran! He, the great Lord of the western lands, RAN! _

_'What's wrong with me?', he questioned himself again, 'Oh yeah- Im human now, thats what's wrong! I've become so...so disgusting, so sick.' His ranting wasnt doing any good. _

_He missed his demon powers, his claws, his poisoness whip, his...his sword toukijin(SP?), he even missed the tensaiga. Both worthless now. What could he do. He no longer had his powers, no longer had his lands, and he no longer...knew where he was. _

_'Great- To top it all off- Im lost!' He was infirated. He wanted to kill someone, or something. Most importantly- He wanted that bitch DEAD! But first things first, He had to figure out where he was. He looked up from the hill he was standing on to see, a rather large village. If that wasnt stange enough, this village was...was crawling with humans. To add more to his dilema, It didnt look like where he was from. The, what he firgured would be huts, were tall. There were things, that moved on a, what looked to be a road. The road was black. _

_"What Kind of village is this?" He spoke aloud. Curosity getting the better of him, he strolled down the hill and began walking toward the "vilage"._

"Yay! It feels so good to be home!" Kagome cooed as she settled herself on her bed. They had destroyed Naraku once and for all. Sango used the jewel to bring her brother Kohaku back to life. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone for good. Kikyo was able to live, which didnt affect her much. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and her love for Inuyasha, she learned was just a silly school girl crush. She was glad that Inuyasha was happy, and with Kikyo. And Inuyasha...Well he was at Keade's village, probably still complaing that Kagome wanted to go home for awhile. Not to long, but for awhile. She needed the vacation. She relaxed onto her bed and layed her head down. It was so nice to be home, and with modern time advances. Of course, she's going back to the Fuedal Era to visit, but for now on it was on the weekends. Now, She gets to make up her schooling, and live a semi-normal life. Of-course, you have to forget the fact that she leaps through time every weekend. Oh well. It was lovely Wednesday after noon, during Spring break. She picked the right time to take her vacation. Two weeks of being lazy, and shopping with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sounded quiet pleasing to her. In the mist of her relaxing, the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi. This is the Hugurashi residents, How may I help you?" Kaogme answered.

"Kagome, This is Yuka. How are you feeling today?" Yuka asked. Kagome mentally sighed. Grandpa and his making up illnesses. Oh well, at least it'll pass when she attends school now.

"Im Doing great today, Yuka." She answered. "Oh thats wonderful! Would you like to shopping with me and the girls today? I know it's chosrt notice but we're bored, and we miss hanging out with you." Yuka replied. Kagome smiled.

"I'd love too! Meet me at Wacdonalds!" Kagome answered.

"Sounds great! Mata Ne' "Yuka said.

"Mata ne' " Kagome said. Kagome hung up the phone and got out of her bed. SHe walked over to her closet and began looking through her wardrobe. She decided on a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top. After finsihing dressing, she brushed her mid-back length raven black hair and put it up in a high ponytail. She grabbed her purse and ran downstaires.

"Bye Mom! Im Gonna go shopping with the girls!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran out the door, not giving her mother time to see bye.

Sesshomaru wondered around the streets or a place called Tokyo, no aware that he was not in his won time. He had beaten up a street punk who had insulted his outfit, and had learned where he was. He stopped at a store, and pretty much stole an outfit he liked. He was oblvious to the fact that you had to BUY the clothes. Luckly, the lady working hadnt even notced he had stolen the outfit. Though, he hadnt even known he had stolen it. He tore off the tags. He had hidden his swords in a place he figured no one would find and began to wondering around. He heard people calling the metallic moving things were called Cars. He avoided those things, they didnt look safe. He had never seen so many lights, and so many humans, and so many buildings, and so many...whatevers in his life. It only made him even more furious with the woman who had turned him human. Not only was he now human but 500 years in the FUTURE! He was lost, in the future, as a human, sorounded by other humans. Yeah- His life couldnt get any worse right? Oh no- It did. Not only was he now human, 500 years in the future, sorounded by humans, but now he had emotions, and those emotions were causing him to feel overwhelmed, angry, confused, depressed, and most of all worried. He was worried about his well being and most importantly, Rin's well being. He had no idea how the little girl who had made her way into his heart was doing. Was she safe? Was she tooken care of? Was she scared? Did she miss him? Does she even know he's gone? Oh yeah- he didnt just hate the woman who put him in this perdicument, he DISPISED her, He LOATHED her. Oh When he got back, She was dead!

'_If I ever get back...' _He though to himself. He casually walked down the street, blending in with the humans around him. Thats when he saw her. Her talking and laughing with three other humans while eating a...whatever they call them.

'_Is...Is that my brother's wench? It is! What is she doing here?' _He began wondering as he walked toward the group, '_Is she from the future? That would explain her weird attire. But how was she able to go to the past?"_

He walked quietly toward the group of chattering girls. Apparently uaware of the approaching figure. Then he stopped. He couldn't approach her. Not like this. He was human. She wouldn't even recognize him, and if she ever did, She'd probably try to purify him. He had, after all, tried to kill her several times in the past. He almost laughed of how Ironic that statement was. In the past...past.

_'I'll just follow her and wait until she is alone, then I'll ask her how she knows Inuyasha. When she asks How I know Inuyasha or about Inuyasha I'll make up a lie...and then she have no choice but to tell me how she can travel through time." _He thought to himself.

That solved the delima of not wanting to tell her who he was. She'll trust a stranger more than She'll trust the Real him. So he waited. He walked around "The mall" as the human girls he was following called it. He followed her all around the mall, which was tiring because he was human now, and apparently walking makes you tired. He breifly wondered how Kagome was able to do it. How Rin was able to keep up with him but put it aside. He had more important matters to think of, Like how to approach Kagome, and what he would say.

"See Ya later!" Kagome called to her friends. She walked quietly toward the staires of the shrine until she noticed a guy following her. SHe gritted her teeth and turned aorund.

"Why are you following me?" She snapped. The man, who wore long black baggy pants, and white T-shirt, stopped a few feet away form her. He almost smirked. Almost.

"Are you Kagome?' He asked. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah- who's asking?" She answered.

"My name is..Taro." Sesshomaru lied.

'What do you want?" She asked.

"Do you know a man named Inuyasha?" He cut right to the chase. Kagome's eyes flickered in recongnition. Curiousity got the best of her.

"Yeah, How do you know of him?" She asked now walking toward him. This time he smirked. His plan worked. When she stood in front of him he answered.

"His an old friend of mine. We go..way back. He mentioned a girl named Kagome, I was wondering if you were her." He replied. Kagome brows furrowed. Before she got the chance to think, her mouth got away with her.

"How can you know Inuyasha? He lives in the Fuedal Era?" Oops...She asked it. She mentioned the Fuedal Era to a complete stanger. He hid a smile. His plan worked better than he thought, or this girl was really gullible.

"I somehow was able to travel in the past, and I met him briefly in my travels there. He mentioned a girl named Kagome, and described her. He said something about her living in the future also so when I was able to return to the future and I saw you, I thought that you might be her. I was right." He stated. His voice was still cold like it always was. He knew the way he was talking was out of his character but he had to do it so she would trust him. If he showed all the signs of being who he really was, She'd know. She may be gullible, but not that gullible.

"Oh- um...Do you wanna come up and talk more about this over something to eat?' She asked. Now she had the feeling she was beign stupid. What if this man was lying, some kind of murderer or rapist who had been watching her and leanred of her time-traveling and Inuyasha. it didnt matter now though, She had offered it. If the worst happened, she'd rely on her Miko powers to save her, then she'd go get Inuyasha. Something told her though, that he meaned her no harm, and for soem reason he semmed...familiar. Who, What, Where, When, and How...She didnt know.

"That would be...fine." He replied. Kagome nodded and silently instructed him to follow her. They climbed up the many, many staires to the shrine. They past the well house, which seemed to call to him. Why? he didnt know. There he saw it. The Goshinboku tree, his filthy brother had been pinned to by that Miko. He stopped in front of it, and stared. If all else failed, this defently proved to him that he was in the future. All the more reason to hurry up and find out how he could get back to the past. Kagome led him inside the house where they took off their shoes and entered the kitchen.

"Mom! We have a visitor!" She called to her mom. No answer. "Mom?!!" She called again. She shrugged.

'_Must be out...Great, Souta, and Grandpa are no wehre to be seen either. Now I am alone with a stranger.' _She thought grimly. She nervously led him into the living room and pointed to the couch, motioning for him to sit. He sat down quietly and Kagome went back to the kitchen to make some tea.

'_What a strange woman...She easly trusted a stranger, let me into the house, and we seem to be the only ones here. Either she is stronger than she appears, or she is very foolish.' _He pondered. After a brief moment, Kaogme returned with two cups of tea.

"So...How were you able to travel into the past?" She asked. 'Taro' sipped his tea and then set his cup down.

"I was walking through the forest, and I fell down a hole. When I woke up...I was no longer in Tokyo. Well i was in a since...But now I was in Tokyo 500 years in the past." He stated. If she believed that, then either she has expreinced the same thing, or she was really really gullible. She nodded.

"How did you meet Inuyasha?" He asked taking another sip of his tea. She was quite good at making tea.

"Well, I know this might sound crazy, But the well house that we passed is the Bone-Eaters well. You've heard the stories of the villagers who use to through the bones of the demons into the well and they'd disappear right?" She asked, again her mouth completely talkking on its own accord. He nodded, almost laughing at the fact that she was so willing to trust him. He'd have to remember that If and When he got back to his on Era and hopefully get his demon powers back.

She continued, "Well- the bones would actually travel to the future. Thats why they vanished. Anyways- One day while trying to find my cat Buyo in the well house, I was pulled into the well by a demon Centepde. When she disappeared I climbed out of the well house, only to discover that I was 500 years in the past. Well of course i didnt know that at the time, but I leanred of all that later. I met Inuyasha, while he was still pinned to the The Goshinboku tree, and he woke up and asked me if I pulled out the arrow, He would save me from the Demon Centepede that was now trying to attack me and so I did. After that, while fighting the Centepde, The Shikon No Tama came out of my side and Inuyasha killed the Centepde. Later, I leanred I was the reincarnation of The preistess Kikyo...and Im talking to much huh?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked but didnt answer. He had heard what he needed to hear. The Bone-Eaters well was what makes her travel through time.

"Well that's intriguiing. May I try it out? The well that is." He asked. Kagome absently nodded and the both of them walked to the well house. Sesshomaru slid open the door and spotted the well. Waisting no time, he ran down the staires and would have jumped through the well if it had not been for Kaogme grabbing his shirt and pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. His cold, emotionless voice returning once more. The he mentally cursed himself when Kagome's eyes flashed in recongintion of the voice. She shook her head, which caused him to sigh. Thank Kami-sama She didnt belive him to be who he was. Who could, He was human and 500 years in the future. Kagome cleared her throat catching his attention.

"I know you're eager to try it out but I dont want you to jump into the well and then not be able to travel through time. You could get hurt." She informed. The concern she should him made him to being to wonder his Sanity. Never in his life, had he ever felt warm in his heart. The feeling was crazy. He silently cursed his human emotions and pushed the feeling aside. He made a vow that If he couldn't ever get back to the Fuedal Era, he would damn well at least control his human emotions. Lord Sesshomaru, does not feel warm and content! (An: HEHEHE). Kagome's hand waved in front of his face, bringing him back to realtiy.

"Anyways- There's a ladder that you can climb down but not all the way to the bottom. When you get to a safe jumping distance, jump off and see what happens." She informed. He nodded and began to climb dwon the ladder. He stopped in the middle, figuring this was a good spot to jump off. He looked up to see Kagome, peering down into the well.

"What of you? Are you coming as well?" He asked. Why he asked that, he could not guess. Another reason why he needed to get back to the Fuedal Era and get changed back into his Demon form. The longer he was human, the more angry he got. He didnt wait for her reply and let go of the well.

THUMP!

His ankle hurt now. No, Hurt didnt do it justice. It throbbed. He could hear Kaogme climbing down the well.

"Are you ok?" She asked, full of concern. She reached the bottom and carefully put her feet down. If she wasnt careful, she'd travel through time. She leaned over to look at him. Lockign eyes with him. he tunred away. he could feel heat rise to his cheeks. Yeah- He was feeling embarassed. He again, cursed his human emotions, but also thanked Kami-sama for it to be to dark to see his blush.

"Can you stand up?" She asked. Oh yeah, for a brief mo,ment he had forgotten she was there. He nodded, trying to stand up. he successfully stood but leaned heaavily on her. Kagome sighed. "Do you think you can make it up the ladder and up the staires? I can help the rest of the way." She asked. He growled. Lord Sesshomaru should not be hurt riht now, he should not have to depend on a HUMAN for help. Oh man, He wanted to kill the evil servant woman who had did this to him and mentally kick himself for letting it happen.

**(so yeah...Hope you liked the chapter and will continue to read my story...please review and let me know If i shouldcontinure with it.)**


	2. The horrors of Shopping

**Savannah: Hey guys! Thanks to the two who reviewed (Thank you!!!), I descided to continue my new fanfic. So yeah, In this chapter, More about the servant woman is revealed. Not to Kagome of course but yeah. Kagome takes care of 'Taro' (Sesshomaru) and finds out he doesnt have a 'home' so she lets him move in with her. Anyways- dont want to give away everything so read to find out! Thanks again for the reviews!! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...So please no sue!**

Kagome placed the ice pack on his ankle. "It should get better over the night though you did take quite a fall. Im sorry, It's probably all my fault." She wailed quietly. Sesshomaru wondered again why her concern for his well being made him feel emotions deep down that he'd nver felt before. He had felt them slightly with Rin but in a different way. These feelings were alot stronger. Again- he growled to himself and ordered himself not to give in such weak emotions. Through all or her tending to him he had remained quiet.

"Kagome! We're home!" A womans voice interupted the silence.

"Im in the living room! We have company!" Kagome called. A woman, around her late 30's came into the living room, followed by a little boy around the age of 11.

"Oh. Kagome, who is this fine young man?" she asked. He could see the heat rise to her cheeks. Apparently her mother was impleying something that he didn't pick up on. All he knew was that she was embarasssed. He almost smirked. Almost.

'His name is Taro. We were talking over tea and I found out that we both can tavel through time and have both met Inuyasha, so he tried the well out and well...as you can see it didnt work." Kagome informed. Her nodded. Kagome finsihed wrapping his ankle up to keep the ice pack on and began putting away her things.

"So Taro- You know Inuyasha?" Asked the boy. 'Taro' nodded.

"Have you seen him fight? Have you seen his Tetsaiga in action?!" The boy excalimed. Apparently the kid was idolizing Inuyasha. He pity the kid. He supressed a scoff and nodded, still remaining silent.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Kagome's mother asked, trying to not get the boy going on Inuyasha. He silently thanked her. If he would have to get started on Inuyasha, Kagome would soon learn his true idenity. He looked at the woman who was Kagome's mother and nodded. he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in...well awhile. As if on cue, he's stomach rumbled. This time, he couldnt hide his blush and once again he cursed his pathetic human emotions. Kagome went into the kitchen to help her mother make dinner. The boy approached him.

'_Great...This Kid is going to ruin my plan_' he complained in his head. He took a long, deep, calming breath. He will not let his human emotions get the better of him.

"So, i never got to Introduce myself. My name is Souta. Im Kagome's brother." The kid informed sitting down besdie him. Sesshomaru or rather 'Taro' looked at the kid. He could see the simiularities, although not by much. Kagome was about 17, he guessed.

"You have been informed of my name." 'Taro' said. Souta nodded.

"So where do you live?" he asked. Sesshomaru almost said 'In the Western Lands, 500 years in the past.' But he bit back the urge.

"No where" he answered, his cold demeanor once again returning. He silently cheered himself. He was controling his emotions. Good. Souta's eyes widened.

"You dont have a home?" He asked. Again- Sesshomaru bit back the urge to admit who he was.

"No, I do not have a home." He answered, mentally stating '_not here._'

"Well thats horrible." Souta replied. He got up and ran to the kitchen.

'_Great...i already see where this is going..._' He thought grimly. He should have lied and said he did have a home here. to late now though, the damage had been done. Sure enough, Kagome and her mother reentered the living room carrying some strange cups full of noodles.

"Here's some ramen." Kagome informed handing him the cup of noodles and some chop sticks. Apparently It was called Ramen. He took a slow bite, and then more, and more, and more...And well he liked it to say the least.

"Arigato." He said. Yep- He said it before he could even think about it. Of course He was the only one suprised by the thank you.

"So you do not have a home?" Asked her ever cheerful mother. He didnt answer, he just simply nodded. He was to distracted by the most wonderous of foods he had eaten. He dared to say it was better than the food at the castle.

"Would you like to stay with us for awhile?" Kagome asked. Yep, she offered it. He couldn't deny there hospitality. Not only would he be able to carry out his plan, he could have place to stay and food to eat. Before he could make himself reconsider, he nodded and another "Domo Arigato." came out of his mouth. Curse these human weaknesses.

"Great! I'll set up the guest room for you and You and Kagome can go to the mall for new clothes!" Again- her mother was WAY ro over sheerful about the idea. So was this Souta kid. He sighed. Now all he ahd to do was keep his true idneity from Kagome. Should be easy right? Right.

"Domo Arigato." What the hell was wrong with him? Never in his life had he said thank you, and certainly not three times in a row and Especailly not to humans. Oh yeah, again he cursed the woman who had cursed him. What was a demon turned Human to do. Shopping apparently. That means he had to go back to "The mall" and wonder around in a place Crawling with other filthy humans. He sighjed again. Oh yes, He agreed with the evil servant. The mighty had fell.

(Scene change)

"Come on Taro! Just one more store!" Kagome insisted. And what could he do? He had now experenced first hand Why he had seen the other human men looking practically dead waiting for the women changed in the "Fitting room". It had appeared to be what he firgured a short shopping trip. It had turned into a four hour-long annoyance. He now had PLENTY of new clothes, and still she insisted. And again- what could he do? Nothing. Absolutely Nothing. It was taking every ounce of his being to not explode on Kagome. He was beyond annoyed, that he knew. He sighed and followed the girl into yet another store. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was go "home" and take a long awaited nap. He looked around and saw the pity looks from all the men. Yeah, He was being pitied, and he couldnt complain. He pitied himself right now.

Finally, he was free! They arrived home after stopping at this place she called "Wacdonalds" and ate the most wonerous thing he had ever ate. She called it a "Cheese burger". Whatever it was, he thought it was good. Still though, He had to admit the Ramen was probably his favorite in this human world and this human food. After climbing the enormous amount of staires, which for some reason seem to be longer than he originally had seen, they finally made it to "Home". He said hello to the others and met Kagome's grandfather, whcih he didnt like, and he went to his room. He set down the large amount fo shopping bags and layed on the bed. Finally, he could get some rest. And he did just that.

(Scene change)

Morning birds chirped outside the window of the room. Kagome rolled over and yawned. 'Morning already..." She mumbled and stretched out. She arose and went to the bathroom to take a shower but didn't succeed. Taro was already in the bathroom and she could hear the shower water running. (AN: Lets pretend Sesshomaru figured out the shower ok?). She sighed and walked dwonstaires. She was going to have to get use to to him being there. Kagome sat down at the table and Kagome'smother came in with breakfast.

"Where's Taro?" Her mother asked setting down some breakfast in front og Kagome.

"Taking a shower." Kagome answered. She nodded and went back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the plates for breakfast.

Taro walked downstaires and into the kitchen. He wore black bondage pants and a tight muscle shirt. He rather liked that outfit. He thought it was fitting for his personality. If he ever got back to the Fuedal Era, he'd probably bring some of these mordern day clothes back with him. If was the key word. He sat down next to Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi came back in and set aplate in front of him.

"Good Morning Taro." She greeted. Taro picked up his chop sticks.

"Good Morning..." he paused, remembering he did not know the name of her mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi is Fine." she informed, seemingly picking up on his lack of knowledge.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Higurashi." He greeted. He rather liked the formality. Kagome giggled and began to eat her breakfast, as did he. Breakfast was uneventful. They ate in comfortable silence, that of which was pleasing to Sesshomaru, and after breakfast Kagome and him watched the "Tele-vison...". Whatever that was. The day, he admitted was rather lazy. He hoped tomorrow would be more entertaining. He had yet to learn the modern day technoligies. He hoped to learn of them tomorrow. Until then, he was content in sleeping in his nice, comfortable bedroom. Suprisingly, his thoughts before bed were of Kagome.

**(OK so I lied. Sorry! I promise in the next chapter Ill reveal more of the curse that was put on Lord Fluffy and about the servant who had placed it on him. Gomen for not putting it in, I didnt get around to it. Anywhoo- Please review. It will make me feel alot better about not being able to cover the curse...please review!)**


	3. Meeting Hojo

**Savannah- Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really apprecaite all of them!! THANK YOU!!!...anyways um Im going to try to reveal more about the curse in this chapter but Im not making any promises BUT I do promise that more will Defentely be revealed through the story...anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ...I dont want to say it...I know I have to say it...You're gonna make me say it aren't you...OK I dont Own Inuyasha and Co.**

_'She'scoming to wake me up...I can hear her footsteps...'_' Sesshomaru thought as he rolled over in bed.Sure enough, there was a knock at the door and the then someone came in.

"Hey Taro, Breakfast is ready." Kagome informed while walking to wake him up. He looked at her and yawned. He mumbled something about it being to early but got up relucantly anyway. Kagome giggled. He walked passsed her after muttering a 'Good Morning' and slid into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Kagome giggled again and went back downstaires to get breakfast.

"Is Taro up?" her mother asked as Kagome entered the Kitchen to sit down at the table. Kagome nodded.

"Your friends called while you were upstaires waking him up. I siad you'd give them a call back." Her mom said wile stiring the breakfast that stemed in the frying pan. Kagome sighed. If she hung out with her friends today, Taro would have to come, and her friends would have a Field day with him. She sighed again. Oh well, She might as well introduce him now. They would meet sooner or later. Taro came downstaires wearing some black baggy jeans and Black shirt that read 'I Hate You All'. Yeah, he descided it suited him. (An; It does, doesnt it...hehehe).

"Good Morning Taro." her mother cooed as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Higurashi." He answered back while plooting down next to Kagome at the table.

"You're gonna meet my friends today." Kagoem informed nonchalantly while taking a bite of her breakfast. If they were the friends he seen her with the first time...He was doomed, and He knew it. But what can he do? Again- Nothing. He mentally cursed ever curse word in the book. He hated being human, in a time he didnt know. Not only that, If there were youkai's wondering around the human world...He wouldn't know. More curse words, and made up words streamed through his mind. Oh how he hated his life already.

"Um...Ok..." He answered, and began eating the food Mrs. Higurashi set down at the table. Had he known the horrific events that he would befall by the day was out...he would never had agreed to come.

(Scene Change)

"COME ON TARO!!!" Squealed the girl he learned was Yuka. She had been flirting with him all day. The thought disgusted. It was appaleing the way woman of this time acted and dressed. What happen to the morals and conseratives...OH Kami-sama Why?

"Coming...' He muttered grudgingly toward her. Kagome and Eri had split up with the group to talk to this Hojo guy. Which he already didnt like. No one is THAT nice. It was down right creepy. (An; Tell me Im not the only one who isnt creeped out by Hojo's Kindness???). He didnt want Kagome to go and tlak to Hojo for three reasons. 1: The guy was too nice and it was creepy. 2: He didnt trust him. And 3: well...this weird feeling made him growl when he grabbed Kagome's hand. What feeling he was feeling, He wasnt sure. He wasn't sure alot of the feelings he had been getting lately. It angered him more and more. He hated being vulnerable, weak, and pathetic. Curse that evil servant for cursing him so. He had feelings, he didnt know of, he was stuck shopping with human ningens, he was stuck living with humans, he was stuck being HUMAN...There are to many things to curse that evil servant for. He had neither the time nor the energy to do so. He was stuck being dragged away by a wench. Never in his life was Lord Sesshomaru been dragged away. His only refuge was Kagome and she was no where in sight. Great...

"We're gonna meet up with Eri, Ayumi and Hojo-kun at the food court so come on!" She urged dragging him through a crowd of people. Oh what he wouldn't give for his poison whip right about now. She pulled him out of the horrible crowd of filthy humans and toward the "food court". On My- What a haven. Food galore! Good, it was about time he freaking ate. They stopped at a table where Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo sat in deep conversation about something.

"Hey Taro! Hey Yuka!" Kagome exclaimed finally noticing them.

"Hi Kagome!" Yuka replied. She sat down, followed by Sesshomaru aka 'Taro'. Hojo looked at Kagome and smiled.

"So Kagome. Now that you're over your sickness. I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me tomorrow?" Hojo asked. Sesshomaru growled low. He watched Kagome looked uncomfortable. Then, well, He let his mouth do the work for him once again.

"She can't, She's going to the movies with me on Friday." Taro replied. CRAP! He said it! Everyone got dead quiet at the table. Kagome looked at him confused and then relieved. She smiled.

"Uh...Yeah...Thats right. Maybe some other time?" She asked nervously. Like usual, Hojo looked sad and then happy again. He nodded. Then Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi pulled Kagome away from the table for something called "Girl-Talk". He hoped they werent gonna talk her out of it. He looked over at Hojo, who seemed to be glaring daggers at him. He smirked.

(Meanwhile with the girls)

"Kagome, You didn't tell us there was somethign going on with you and Taro!?" Yuka exclaimed.

"There isnt, were just friends..." She informed. Of course, her friends didnt believe her.

"It looks like something to me.: Said Eri.

"Yeah..." Ayumi replied.

"I think it's cute." Yuka said grinning.

"Me too. At least you got away from that Two-timing Jerk!" Eri reminded.

"Oh yeah! Taro's way better!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"OK! Enough. Can we go finish eating now?" Kagome asked. The grils nodded and they walked back to the table. Kagome kept glancing at Taro throughh the rest of lunch. Finally, They split form the group and began wlaking home. She kept stealing glances at him and he could tell she wanted to ask him something but just couldn't do it.

"Just speak." He said, not looking at her but he could tell that she jumped. She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Why did you tell Hojo, you and I were going to the movies?" She asked. Yeah- He should have expected that question. Still, He could feel his plams getting sweaty. He cursed his human emotions once again. He was nervous for some reason.

"You looked uncomfortable. I thought I'd help you. You dont have to go to the movies with me tomorrow, if you dont want to." He answered. No he was nervous about her reply to that.

"No, I guess we should go. It'll be my thank you." She answered. He felt himself about to smile but he kept it in. Then again, He had no idea what the movies were, but whatever. He'll figure it out soon enough.

(Scene change. Taro's (Sesshomaru's) Dream.)

_"Anyways, Lord Sesshomaru. The other lords said you have to find a mate. So I was thinking that maybe you should start looking for mate. What will you do if you are out patroling youre lands and little miss Rin got hurt. Surely, you dont expect Jaken to take care of Rin. Rin needs a woman around to teach her things..." Yuki kept rambling. (An: Yuki is the name of the servant who put the curse on Lord Sesshomaru). Sesshomaru was about to kill thins woman. Was she telling HIM what to do. She keeps talking and talking, and talking...and Oh god He was aboutt o kill this woman. That was it. He cant help it,_

_"BE QUIET! You and other filthy, lowlife, humans just dont know how to shutup. Stop talking! I have aleady been through this. Dont you know anything woman!" And well...he said more and more and more about filhy humans. Never in his lifre had he went off using his mouth. Why now? He didn't know. He kept rambling on and on and on about how he hated humans, How they didnt know anything, How demons were supieror, and so on and so forth. Finally, the servant cut him off._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! You have crossed the line! What would little Rin say If she would have heard you say those...those digraceful things! I have stood by and watched you say and do horrible things to my kind, Not any more though. I'm going to do somehtign about it." She shrieked. He scoffed._

_"How can a lowly human like you do anything but talk about things of No importance?!" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. She smirked. It was an evil smirk. One that might of put even him to shame. She poked his chest and said,_

_"You shall see." She growled and then walked away. he scoffed again. Yeah right. _

_That night hen had a hard tiem sleeping. When he woke up, he was barely rested. He walked to his mirror and well...He jumped. There, in the mirror, standing there with wide yes, was Lord Sesshoamru, with black hair, no claws, no tail, and well you get the rest. There was a note sitting on the vanity._

_(The note read:)_

_You Have disgraced humans long enough. This is your punishment. You will live as a human until you respect our kind. You live in a world that is not your own. And once you figure out that humans are better than what you say they are...Then I will allow you to return to your own form. Oh- How the mighty have fallen._

_(Back to the present.)_

_'Damn that Woman!' _ He thought as he rolled over and got out of bed. He hated that woman. He hated being Human. And now, he was starting to hate Kagome. Kagome was turning him soft. He didnt apprecaite it. Even if she wasnt doing it intentionally. He would not turn soft!

"Taro, Time to wake up!" Kagome called form downstaires. He growled and began changing. Damn that woman!

**(Sorry about this chapter. It couldhave been way way way better but oh well. Im super super super sorry about Sesshoamru's ooc'ness. I'm only doing this until he returns to his normal form. Im sorry again for the oocness. Please forgive me!! Anywas- at least I revealed alittle more baout Yuki, the evil servant but there is more to it. That'll only come though when Sesshomaru figures out how to travel through the well. So please review so Ill get to that!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)**


	4. To the movies

**Savannah- You people are so Sweet! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Tear-tear Youre...just so wonderful...Cry cry...I'd never keep going if it wasnt for you guys! thanks! Anyways- How about I respond to my reviewers? Sound good? Ok then. **

**Review Response:**

X30SeCOndS2RJA14: Thanks so much for your reviews! Youre a great fan! Thank you! Anyways- I like the idea. I most likely use that idea in this chapter. If I dont...Dont worry, It'll probably be in later chapters. But yeah Defentely like the idea and will probably use it. Dont worry, Ill give the credit for the idea of course. Thanks again for the great reviews!

sango mumbo bum: Thanks for the review!

BOYSDIGCHICKS: thanks so much for the review! I really apprecaite it! Dont worry, Ill continue the story!

AimeIsMyLife: Thank you!

morromotherofwolves: Did I get your name right? I hope so. I know that some of my spelling is off. Ill probably go over it after I finish my story. Thanks for the wonderful review! Ill write, You read! Thanks again!

**OK on with the chapter!**

Kagome looked herself over in the mirror. She was dresseed in a black skirt, and a deep red tank top. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun on the top of her head. Some stubborn hair framed her face so she curlled it. She wore blue saphire ear rings and a matching neckolas. She wore simple strapped black sandals. Some gold and silver bracelets adorn her wrist. Truth be told, She thought she looked good. She kind of couldn't wait to see what Taro looked like.

Sesshomaru stood looking in the mirror. Oh Kami-sama...What on earth was he doing? He was going to the movies with his brother's wench. Ok so the thought brought a smirk to his face. Human or not, he hated his brother. (An: For all the Inuyasha fans out there who are like me...Dont worry, their hate will go away...well in my story anyways...). He was dressed in black dickies. He liked these kind of clothing as well. He wore a black dress shirt with a thing that humans call a "Tie". (His outfit looks like the lead singer of Greenday...Thats the best way to discribe it.).

"Taro-Kun, are you ready?" Asked Kagome from behind the door. When he heard the nick name he almost instinatly wanted to scream at her his real name. He hated lying to her about his real idenity. Not only was it lowly of him, the great Lord of the western Lands, but for some reason, He wanted to tell her for other reasons. Reasons he wasnt quite sure himself.

"Yeah." He replied casually. He had to admit that being a human and in a human world, Did have its qualities. For instance, He didnt have all the obligations to uphold like he did in his castle. He didnt have all the youkai to fight off. And the most wonderous of all. He didnt have Jaken here to annoy him. (An;Heheheh). He opened th door and just stood there. Kagome was dressed beautifully. Whatever she was wearin, it really showed off all her curves. They had a staring contest until fnally, Kagome blushed an turned away.

"Um come on, lets go before were late." She all but sqeauked out. He shook his head mentally and followed her down the staires. Mrs. Higurashi stood by the door.

"Now, Behave you too! Have a good time!" She called as Kagome took her mother's keys and ran out the door, dragging poor Taro behind her. Her mother shook her head and closed the door. '_I have a good feeling about those two...'_ Mrs. Higurashi thought as she stalked back into the kitchen to make dinner for Jii-san and Sota.

(Scene change)

"Have you ever been in a car? you looked horrified the whole time." Kagome asked giving him a confused look. he descided it was best not to lie.

"No, I never have." he answered. Surely, that probably gave away who he was, Right? Wrong.

"How?" She asked. Then felt bad about it. "Nevermind." She replied to his silence. If he didnt have a home, Surely, he has never been in a car...Right? More silence. To much silence for her taste.

"You remind me of someone, only you are way nicer." She said casually as they walked to the long line in front of the theater. He turned to look at her.

"Of who?" He asked. She smirked.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She replied. Taro stopped walking. She turned to him, her face twisted up in confusion.

"What?" She asked concerned. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He answered. It was alittle harsher than he intended. Kagome frowned.

"Im sorry. Did I offend you?" She asked, alittle worried. He remained quiet for a few. She almost gave up on a reply until he answered,

"No. You did not offend me."

Kagome nodded and the ticket person gave them their tickets. Kagome got some popcorn and soda's at the consession stand and they walked into the movie room. It was pretty dark inside. He wasnt use to it. She sat down. He sat next to her.

Later, through the movie their hands kept finding their way to each others while reaching for popcorn. It was strange. He had this really weird feeling everytime their hands touched. She'd always blush and murmur a "Gomen". After the movie, which he admitted he liked, they walked down the streets of tokyo. They both didnt want to go home just yet so they walked to Wacdonalds for something better than popcorn to eat. On their walk they past by a bar. Several men came out singing. ( AN: this part was an idea i got from a reviewer...Iwould put the name up but its to long hehehe...The reviewer knows who it is)

"Well look at you lil' Lady...hiccup...Aren' you alittle young to be out this lat' " This ugly, lean man came around and put his arm around Kagome. Sesshomaru growled.

'Get your grubby paws off me!" She jerked around trying to throw his arm off of her.

"Now-Now lil' lady. You should come home with me." he sneered. His breathe reeked of alcohol. He didnt need his demonic smell to smell it. When the man leaned down to try to kiss Kagome, That was it. Sesshomaru dove forward and tackled the man away from Kagome. The man threw him off. Sesshomaru got up and came after him again and punched him. The man stumbled back, lost his footing and fell.

"Keep away from Kagome!" Sesshomaru spat then turned to Kagome. His eyes softened. Kagome sighed in relief. She ran towards him and through her arms around him.

"Domo Arrigato-Taro-Kun!" She wailed hugging him closer to her. He, to suprised to hug back, just stood there. After a few minutes, Kagome realised him and took a step back. She blushed.

"Come on Taro-Kun, Lets get going." She whispered. He nodded and they walked to the car. This time though, He wouldnt let the metallic monster get the better of him. He was Lord Sesshomaru, Human or not, he still had dignity!

(Scene change)

"Thanks so much again." She said as she and 'Taro' came into the kitchen. He smirked. He had already figured out she had feelings for him. Minor yes, but feelings nontheless. Truth be told, he didnt know how he felt about her, or how he felt about her liking him. It was different, he knew that. Something though, wanted him to tell her who he actaully was. He didnt want her to like this Taro guy he made himself out to be. Now he regretted lying. He should have told her who he really was. Yes, She probably would have tried to kill him, or at least laugh at his misfortune. Both of which he thought would have been welcomed. He was ashamed of himself. Lord Sesshomaru was ashamed of his self. And well, Ashamed doesnt sit well with good old fluffy.

**(Ok thats it for now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! tell me what you though please!!!!!!Ill give you a cookie!)**


	5. First day of school

**Savannah: Hey there everyone! Im so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you guys forgive me!!! Anyways, heres another chapter for you guys. I descided to speed things along ok.**

**Disclaimer: I guess this is where I should let you know something important...OK- I dont own Inuyasha and Co.**

Sesshomaru woke up around 7am to hear the shower running. Kagome had mentioned that She had something called "school". He thanked Kami-Sama that he was at least smart enough to go to her school. If he wasnt, he would have been stuck at home with her Crazy Grandfather, and her over cheerful mother. He had a strange feeling that Mrs. Higurashi was trying to push Kagome and Him together. Oh If she only knew who he really was things would be different. He hated lying to them, but this was only temporary until he figured how to get back and get his demon powers back. Of course, He would still be his heartless self, but he would at least spare Kagome's life when they crossed paths in Fuedal Era. That was his thank you for her. But there would be nothing more. Finally, he descided to get up and get ready for this "School" thing he was going to. Oh Kami-sama the teenagers he would be surrounded with all day. He didnt even want to think about it. He slid out of his room and waited for Kagome to come out of the bathroom. She opened the door and smiled as she passed him.

"Hurry up so were not late!" She called as she went down the staires. He nodded in her direction and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water was soothing to him. If he didnt miss his demon powers so much he would have enjoyed modern Technoligies. After the soothing shower he dressed in his school uniform. He didnt these clothes as much as he liked his other ones but apparently he had to wear them. Truth be told, if he was in his demon form and in modern day, he wouldn't have to go to school. His demon form was so much older than his human form. His human form was about 18 while his demon form was about 200, but looked around 25. Oh if Kagome only knew. He tortted down the staires with his new backpack and supplies Kagome's mother had bought him and walked into the kitchen. The wonderful scent of Mrs. Higurashi's cooking invaded his nose. He liked her cooking.

"Good Morning Taro. I hope you are ready for school." Mrs. Higurashi greeted as she handed him a plate of food. Like usaul, he nodded but didnt say anything. Taro didnt ever talk much, the occasional "domo Arigatou" and "Good Morning Mr.s Higurashi" and small conversation came out of him but he wasnt a big talker. Again- Kagome briefly wondered why Lord Sesshomaru and Taro seemed so similia but so different. The morning sun rays beemed through the window cascading light through the kitchen. Souta was merrily munching away at his breakfast. Taro began eating his breakfast, keeping his normal silent aura. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling like she knew him from somewhere. Maybe she saw him in the Fuedal Era when he was there. Maybe...Maybe he was Sesshomaru's reincarntaion? No, Sesshomaru would have to be dead for that. He wasnt so that couldn't be it. Oh well. It'll come to her some how. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her lovely breakfast adn get to school.

(Scene change)

Kagome and Taro walked through the courtyard to the front doors of school. Some how, He was able to get all her classes except Gym. She had Art, while he had Gym. (An: By the way, Im going by American style of School. I dont know alot about Japanese schooling...so uh...Bear with me.).

"Our first period is History. You and I will probably be abel to pass that class with Flying colors since we both have been to the past." She said. He smirked. At least, he has already concured one class. Once inside, he could see people looking at him. He silently followed behind Kagome, trying not to pay attention to all the kids whispering about him. He was a new student to this school. He mentally sighed in relief when Kagome stopped infront of door. He figured this was his first class.

"I'll ask the teacher if you could sit by me so you dont feel uncomfortable." She informed as she opened the door. He nodded in response and they both walked through the door. People who had arrived early looked up and stared at him. He could already hear people whispering. Most of them were girls. Kagome talked to the teahcer for a brief moment and then went to take a seat. He was about to follow her when the Teacher stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. The bell rung and other students came into the classroom. After the whispers quieted down the teacher cleared her throat.

"Students, This is your new classmate. His name is Taisho Taro. Taro, my name is Aki-sensei. You may have a seat by Kagome." Aki-Sensei informed. He could hear the disappoinment groans form the other females in the class and he mentally smirked. He already had a fan-club. He took a seat next to Kagome and they began class. Kagome kept glancing over at him during class.

"What?" He asked catching her glance. She blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." She replied and went back to working. He smirked and continued as well. After class finally came and Kagome and Taro were bumbarded with females asking questions.

"Hey Kagome, who's the guy?" Came one.

"Ooo. He's a hottie." Came another.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asked someone. He had no idea what a boyfriend was but Kagome seem to blush when soemone said it. Why? He wasnt quite sure. Kagome shook her head at the question and excited squeals came from the group.

"That means he's single!" Came the cheer of a girl.

"Hey Taro, wanna go to the movies with me?" asked a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Hmmm. He was pretty sure he heard a growl from Kagome.

"And who may you be?" He asked, his voice was low and quiet. She smiled.

"My name is Takashi Ai." She answered, puffing her chest out like she was proud. He scoffed. Arrogant Bimbo. Two other girls were standing beside her. Apparently she was leader of some Bimbo pack. He figured Kagome didnt like her. Maybe she was mean to Kagome. The thought made him slightly angry and annoyed with her presence.

"No thank you." He said grabbing Kagome's hand and pushing through the crowd of females. Once they were safely away from the group he let go of Kagome's hand.

"Ai is a real snob. I dont like her." Kagome informed. That proved his suspicions.

"Yes well, the growl was a dead give away." He replied. Kagome giggled.

"All the guys like her, and all the girls want to be her. I dont like her though." She explained. He smirked.

"Yes well neither do I. her perfume was disgusting. She wore far to much make up and was it just me or was her skirt hiked a little Too high." He answered. Kagome laughed.

"Thanks Taro. Im glad Im not the only one who doesnt like her, but I know she's probably going to bug us more in the future." She warned. He snorted. Great. More trouble.

**(Hey folks! I hope you liked the chapter!! Haha Sesshy's first day of school and already he has a fan club. Well, anyways REVIEW!!! please??!! PLEASE!!!)**


	6. A peaceful silence

**Savannah: Hey guys! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! My Internet got turned off so I had no way to update. Please forgive me!!! Anyways Here's a chapter for yuo guys!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what Everyone...I dont own Inuyasha and Co. (gasps) yeah I know...Shocking Isnt it?**

(Lunch)

How Kagome could deal with all these girls talking He didnt know. All he knew was if Lunch didnt end soon he was going to kill some people. Namely this Ai Takashi. The perfume she was wearinf was killing his nose. He didnt need his great sense of smell to gag. Poor Kagome. She seems to sinking in her chair. The bell rung. Never in his or Kagome's life had they moved so fast. Not even when he was a demon. (AN: Hahaha). They made it to their lockers before the mob of girls even made it out of the cafeteria.

"Well This is where we part. You got Gym. I have Art. I'll meet you at our next class ok?" Kagome said. He nodded.

"See ya!" She called as she walked down the hallways. He sighed. At least Boys and Girls are seperated at gym. He'll be safe for now. All he had to worry about was making it to his next class. He sighed again. Run. He began sprinting to the boys locker room for gym. He ignored the "Hey Taro!' and "Omg He's so hot!". He burst into the locker room and took a deep breath. Guys looked up at him. He sighed and walked to his locker. After getting dressed he walked outside into Gym class.

(Scene change)

"Hey Kagome. Are you together with Taro?" Asked Ayumi. Kagome blushed and shook her head no.. She watched different reactions from her friends. Yuka looked confused. Eri looked suprised and Ayumi looked...Pleased.

"Youre not with him? Doesn't he live with you?" Asked Yuka.

"No Im not with him and yes he does live with me." Kagome answered.

"But I think you guys would be cute together." Said Eri. Kagome blushed but kept quiet.

"Kagome, Is it ok If I ask him out?" Way to go Ayumi. You just ruined Kagome's mood. Kagome gritted her teeth and balled up her fists. Yuka and Eri looked at Ayumi like she was crazy. Kagoem sighed. Who was she kidding? She doesnt control Taro.

"Yeah I guess so. But I warn you he's been turning down all the girls who've asked him." Kagome warned. Yuka and Eri looked at her suprised. They could tell she liked him. Oh well. This was going to be intresting. Ayumi smiled.

"Thank Kags!" Ayumi wailed in her excitement.

(Scene Change- Next class)

"Hey Taro." Kagome greeted taking a seat next to him. Then she noticed that there were no girls talking to him.

"I Dont know why they're leaving me alone now but Im grateful for it." Taro answered as if reading her thoughts. Kagome nodded.

"How was Gym?" She asked. He half snorted.

"They called that hard work..." He repleid saracastically. Kagome giggled. The teacher walked in the class and everyone was quiet.

(After school)

"Hey Kagome1 Hey Taro!" Ayumi called. Kagome growled but waved. Taro looked at her confused.

"What was with the growl?" Asked Taro. Kagome blushed. "Nothing..." She squeaked out. He smirked. So this girl, did have feelings for him. Hmmm. If only she knew who she was really dealing with. Suddenly his face hardened. His emotions were getting the better of him once again. Damn that servant! He is human now. Half the feelings that go through him he doesnt even know. The only ones he can understand are anger, sadness, worry, and embarresment. How could humans deal with this?? He would at least give them credit. How they can handle that much and more, he'd never know. Or would he? What if he never got his demon powers back? What if he never returned to the past? What if he never saw Rin again? Truth be told, he even missed Jaken. (An; now you know how much he is suffering...poor Sesshy...).

"Hey Taro, I was wodneirng if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend?" Came Ayumi's voice that brought him out of his troublesome thoughts. Again, he heard the faint growl come from Kagome. He mentally smirked. It was quite amusing. But to court this Ayumi girl? No. He had no time for that. He still has to figure out how to get to the past. Maybe telling Kagome the truth might help. But then agian Maybe not. She hated Lord Sesshomaru. He did after all try to kill her. Maybe she would take pity. No. He would not let a human woman take more pity on him than he already let happen.

"No thanks." He replied and kept walking. He past Kagome and the others and out into the courtyard of the school. Kagome followed him with her eyes. He seemed so transfixed on his destination. She knew he was going to her home but his eyes spoke of a different destination.

"I'll see ya later guys!' Kagome called as she jogged to catch up with him. "Hey Taro wait for me!"

He stopped walking to wait for her. If he was demon still, he would have enver have stopped walking. Then again, If he was still demon, he wouldnt be in this mess. Kagome coaght up with him but she seemed to notice he wanted silence. Again, Kagome mentally noted that he reminded her of Lord Sesshoamru. Now that she thought about it, He walked an aweful lot like Lord Sesshomaru. He barely ever spoke. He loved silence and his face never changed from his uninterested expression. Yeah, he was really...really..like Sesshomaru. The only differences were that well he was human. He was 500 years in the future and the most important one was that Taro was alot nicer. The shrine steps came into view and still no speaking. To Kagome though, it was nice. She liked the silence with him. It wasnt awkward. It wasnt agressive. It was simply...peaceful. Yeah, she liked him.

**(Sorry for the short chapter. Im really tired. I know this chapter was boring..Im sorry. Im trying to figure out if Sesshomaru should tell her, or if she should figure it out on her own...Any suggestions???It would be much appreciated!! Let me know! Review please!!!)**


	7. Golden eyes

**Savannah: Hey Everyone!! Im sooooooo sorry for taking so long to update...Ive been super duper busy this week. I hope you guys forgive me...anyways read and review!**

Lord Sesshomaru's dream

_He walked through the quiet corridors of his castle. His castle. Where he felt welcomed, comfortable, and respected here. Yes, this is were he liked to be. He wished someday to finally settle down here. Once Naraku was out of the way. Then he could take care of his lands, and Rin. Silence seem to follow everywhere he went. Servants bowed to him as he proceeded by them. Scurrying next to his feet, to keep up with him and do as he commands was a little green, imp, toad named Jaken. He could here laughter coming from ahead of the hallway. Her laughter seem to brighten the whole hallway, and maybe even the castle. SHe was such a gift. She was like his daughter, although he'd never admit it._

_"Lord Sesshoamru!" Cried a cheerful little child running towad the stoic demon lord. His eyes seem to soften, ever so slightly. She grabbed his legs in an embrace and looked up at him. He looked down at her, his expressionless mask, never flinching. She smiled him a toothy smile. He patted her head. _

_"Jaken." He ordered. The annoying imp, jumped at his command._

_"Y-yes My lord!" he screetched. Sesshomaru mentally winced. Why he kept him around, he'd never know._

_"Take RIn to the Gardens. Do not mistreat her or it shall be your head." His cold harsh tone spoke. Jaken gulped and then bowed._

_"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" He shrieked and him and Rin scurried away. He did, however, like the respect and Loyality, that RIn and Jaken showed. He continued down the hallways to his escape. His study. He could escape from the castle walls and rest in his chair. But just as he thought he was safe, SHE came. That annoying, always pastering, servant woman. She was short and kind of hunched over. She had long grayish hair that was always pulled up in a bun. Deep rich Kimono's she wore, and they always seemed like they were two sizes to big. That woman was a nuisance. She'd always chattered away about him finding a mate. Didn't the woman know who she was talking to? Didn't she know he was not intrested in filthy weakling emotions. He would not get a mate. That would be lowly of him._

_"Oh Lord Sesshomaruuu!" She called walking down the hallways toward him. He visibly winced._

_"I do not wish to be Bothered Yuki." He stated. He figured that would end the conversation before it started. But not with her. It was never so with her._

_"Oh none sense Lord Sesshomaru. I've come here to tlak to you about the other Lords. They say you need to find a mate soon." Yuki continues. Oh Kami-sama why must she bother him so._

_"Yuki- I am warning you now. Please go. I do not wish to be bothered." he wanred. Yuki though, seem not to here it. So on she babbled. On and On and On again. Geez this woman is annoying._

_"Wench! Leave Now!" He ordered. SHe snorted._

_"One of these days Lord Sesshomaru- You will regret your actoin." Was all she said before leaving. He mentally sighed and walked into his study. Sure. Like that Servant could do anything to him. _

Taro (Sesshomaru) woke up from his dream and sighed. Oh- How foolish he was. He should have killed her right then and there. Damn that woman for cursing him. He openly yawned and got out of bed. He stood and walked over to his borrowed closet, inside his borrowed room. He picked out his school uniform and began to get dressed. There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Kagome walked in and looked up to see him about to put his shirt on. She was lucky he had already put his pants on other wise she would have seen something she didnt sign up for. She blushed as her eyes scanned over his bare chest without her knowledge. He smirked.

"Gomen Nasai...Taro-Kun. I shouldn't have just walked in." She squeaked out. She turned around, her blush deepening. He had a nice chest. She felt breathe on her neck and quickly turned around only to run right into him.

"Um..Gomen..Ta-" She didnt get to finish. Two golden eyes looked down at her. For a second she thought she was looking right at Lord Sesshomaru but as quickly as the vision was there-It was gone and two green eyes replaced the golden ones.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Taro asked. She was confused beyond words.

"I-Uh..um...yeah...I'm...fine.." SHe muttered. She turned around in a daze and left the room.

_'She looked as if she saw a ghost...or...' _He thought to himself. He turned around to look at the full length mirror in his room. All he saw was his human form. '_or...she saw...me?'_

(Scene change)

He walked down the hallways of the school toward the lunch room. Girls flocked around him but he just kept moving and ignored their requests. Stupid ningen women. He really missed Kagome's presence. He had to get to the lunch room soon. FInally, the heavens answered his prayers and the cafeteria doors came into view. He swung them open and walked through the crowd of kids to Kagome's table.

"Hey Taro." She greeted. She seemed to be out of her daze. He sat down and pulled out the lunch Mrs. Higurashi made. He may not have been use to human food but he would admit that Mrs. Higurashi made the greatest of foods.

"So, How was walking down the halls. I see you haven't lost your girls affections." She teased. He growled.

"Unfourtainetly..." He mutttered. Kagome giggled. He leaned over and her and him switch some things in their lunch. They had a system.

After lunch they walked down the hallways to their lockers.

"Ill see you in the next class." She said. He nodded. Before she walked away though, he stopped her. She turned to him confused.

"Kagome, may I talk to you after school about somehting Important?" he asked. Kagome nodded, not understand what could be so important but nodded nontheless.

(After school)

Taro and Kagome sat on the couch drinking some tea. Taro nervously glanced at her.

"So what is it Taro?" She asked.

"Kagome...I must thank you and your family for your hospitality and respect that you have shown me. I am and extremely grateful but I must admit that I have not been that truthful to you...

**(DUN DUN DUNNN!!! MAHAHAHAHA! I left you guys at a cliffy. hehehe. ANyways please review or I wont update...!)**


	8. Silver Bangs

**Savannah: Hey guys. I know you guys hate to read long greeting things but what i have to say is kind of important to the story. If you noticed in the last chapter, Lord Sesshomaru's (Taro's) eyes were golden and then went back to green. The reason is because when Lord Sesshomaru doesnt curse himself for being a human now and allows his emotions to come forth with his own will and consent, something from his demon comes forth. He is slowly but surely gaining back his demon. The reason why this is a lesson is once he finally excepts he is human, he'll turn back to his demon form. Of course he doesnt know that obviously. Kagome is there because she is teaching him to except himself the way he is without even know she's doing it. By the Way- Him being human and in the future...isnt going to last to long. He will end up back to his demon form very soon...but of course Im not going to tell you what happens. You'll have to read. This story is far from being done so just sit back, and enjoy reading. Anyways- forgive me for writing this long greeting but I had to get that out of the way. Im sure though, you all figured that out without me telling but oh well. Anywhoo- back to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and Co. But I do own Ai Takashi...but then again...who would want to own her? She's such a snob!**

**Who wants a review Shout out!!! Well here ya go:**

Tsuki Shirou: Maybe he is...Maybe he isnt! You gotta read! Thanks for the review!

Solaira: Thanks for the review! Hehe. Im updating! Im updating hahah!

ChiChobitz: Sorry for the cliffy but I dont think I've left it at a cliffy through the story so I just wanted to...Mawahahaha! Expect more cliffies! Anywhoo- Thanks for the review!

Elvin BlueEyes: Heheheh Thanks! Keep reading!

Mysterious Miko Of Moonlight: Is that your name?? Did I get it right? I hope so. Im updating now! Dont go insane! Then you wont be able to read!! Thanks for the review!!

My-Kokoro: Im updating dont worry!! Thanks for the review!

Koori Youkai Hime: I know, Im mean! Hehehe! I updated! Keep reading please!!

**Well thats about it...If I forgot anyone- Read and then Review letting me know you want a shout out!! anyways On with the chapter!**

Kagome nodded at Taro. She was confused. He had said he hasnt been completlely truthful, what could he be talking about?

"Kagome...We have met before. In the past. And Im regretful to inform you they were not on good terms. My name is Taro here and I am Human and that is why you dont recognize me but I will admit that you looked like you did this morning. They lies I have been feeding you are dishonaorable for myself and I will not let you take pity on me any longer. I do have a home. In the past. You may recognize me as..." but he never got to finish. Mrs. Higurashi walked through the door.

"Kagome dear! Inuyasha is here!" called her mother. Kagome smiled.

"That's right! It's Friday! I completely forgot!" She beamed. Taro looked grim. Surely Inuyasha would recognize him right? Would he? Now that he is human maybe he wouldnt. He no longer had a demon aura for he was no longer demon.

"Well get ready Wench! I aint waiting all day for ya! Kikyo and the others want to see you so hurry up!" Called the oh so fimiliar voice of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked. Two things were going through his head. Worry that he might have to be found out before he got the chance to explan to Kagome, and then he'd have to deal with Inuyasha. Which wont turn out good. And the other was...well...To test Inuyasha's stupidity. And he had to admit that that one sounds much more pleasing to him.

"Hold on Inuyasha! Taro was talking to me!" She replied. You could hear a faint growl coming form INuyasha who was in the kitchen searching for ramen. Kagome turned back to Taro.

"You were saying Taro?" She asked. Could he tell her? Could he tell her now, now that they had made some kind of bond? Coul;d he tell her with the chance of death from Inuyasha? Possible death from Kagome? Possible humulation from both Inuyasha and Kagome? No- he did not want Kagome to be hurt by him lying. But if he did not tell her then wouldn't that be more lying? He didnt knwo what to do. Unfourtainetly or Fourtainelty Inuyasha came to the resque unintensionally.

"Who is this Taro guy?" Asked Inuyasha as he stomed into the living room. Taro gulped and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyebrows furried in confusion. Recognition crossed his eyes.

"Oi, you look fimiliar. Have I met you before?" He asked. Taro was slightly relieved. He would continue his lie at least for a little while longer.

"We have met before but i doubt you would recognize me now." he asnwered. It wasnt a complete lie. Hell it wasnt a lie at all. But he knew Inuyasha had his pride. So what came out of Inuyasha's mouth next was expected,

"Feh. I recognize you." Inuyasha lied. Taro nodded solemly. And let out the air he hadnt known he was holding. Kagome sighed.

"Well I guess I should get ready." Kagome informed.

"Yeah you think so." Answered Inuyasha in a saracastic voice. Taro looked helpless. If Kagome was going to the past then he would be stuck in modern time without anything to do.

"Hey Taro- Think you could handle things without me?" She asks. Sesshomaru cocked and eyebrow.

"Yes, I think I can manage." He answered. Kagome nods heading up the staires to her room. Inuyasha crosses his arms and looks at Taro.

"So Sesshomaru...How long have you been here?" Asks Inuyasha. Sesshomaru head shot toward Inuyasha. How...How did he know?

"I see you are not as stupid as I had first thought. I have been here for a month." He answered. Inuyasha snorted.

"Why are you with Kagome? Why are you lying to Kagome? Why are you human? and Why are you in the future?" Inuyasha asked sitting down on the couch.

"Not that it's any of your business but A human cursed me here as a human. I lied to Kagome to keep myself alive until I can figure out how to get back to the past and get my demon form back." Answered Lord Sesshomaru. Why was Inuyasha being so civil about it?

"I know why you are wondering why i am being so nice to you. The way Kagome looked at you, she likes you. But Im warning you now Sesshomaru, If you hurt her I will kill you, Do you understand?" Inuyasha warned. Lord Sesshoamru snorted but did not answer. He doesnt know if he had feelings for Kagome but he highly doubted it. Right?

Kagome came trudging down the stares. She stopped i front of the couch where INuyasha stood.

"He didnt interogate you did he? He seems to do that an aweful lot." She asked. Taro alomnst luahged. Yeah he sure did interogate him. Could he trust INuyasha with the secret though? His eyes shifted to Inuyasha.

"Dont worry" Inuyasha mouthed. Taro nodded and looked back to Kagome.

'No. He was tolorable." Answered Taro. Inuyasha feh'd. Kagome smiled.

"Well can I have a hug before I leave or what?" She asked. A hug? Why would she want that? Then he remembered Kagome hugging Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Even Hojo. Which he didnt like but of course he didnt make that known. He nodded and then rose off the couch. He looked at Kagome expectingly. She blushed and leaned over to hug him. The hug was really timid but it was a hug nontheless. He heard a faint growl from Inuyasha. He smirked and puled Kagome closer. He could feel the intense heat rising to her face so he let go.

"Um..Uh..Bye taro! Ill see you Sunday night!" She exclaimed as she followed Inuyasha out the door. A blush still adoring her cheeks. He smirked again. So Inuyasha would keep his secret then. Maybe he wasnt as bad as he thought he was. He sighed. Three days of boredom. What on earth could he do now? Sesshomaru walked up staires to his room. He'd just lay down for awhile. He walked into his room and stopped dead in his tracks when he looked into the mirrior. He had silver bangs. Why? Was he gaining his demon form back? He didnt feel any different. Well maybe alittle. So what was going on? (An:Get it now? he is slowly but surely become demon again the more and more he accepts himself the way he is now.). He sighed. Three days. He plopped down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Three days.

**(Well that's about it for now. I hope you guys understand it...Im sure you do though. You guys arent Bakas'. Anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)**


	9. Grief, Guilt, and Sorrow

**Savannah: From all your exciting reviews, and since Adrian is taking FOREVER to write his chapter for my other fanfic, The Taiyoukai War (Which if you havent read yet...umm READ IT!!), Ive decided to update early! Isnt that wonderful! Well you better enjoy it because it's 5am right now and I havent had an ounce of sleep yet. Anyways Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Because i know lay in prison changed to the wall...I have learned that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO! (gaurds come in and let me out)**

**Review shout outs!:**

Koori Youkai Hime: I know, Sesshy will eventually accept himself as being human. But um...well I cant tell you...You're just gonna have to read hehehe.

meandsesshy: I know...I said earlier back in my story that I would have Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped being so childish and to stop trying to kill each other. I finally got my chance. But it might not last long...or maybe it will...I dont know! Just keep reading!

Elvin BlueEyes: Dont worry, you'll get to see Kagome's reaction soon enough...until then...keep reading and thanks for Reviewing!

AijinDaiku: A new fan to the story! YAY! Well I like to Updat as soon as I possibly can but sometimes I have to wait days before I can update but Dont worry...its never more than a week's wait...most of the time its two or three days. Anyways- Im Updating now!! Hehehe! So read and review again because I enjoyed your review very much.

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!! It really means alot to me!! Anyways enough of my blabbering...On with the story!**

_'She's been gone for a day now...' _Sesshomaru mused to himself as he walked through the quiet park. Tokyo seemed to be much more quiet during the night. The soft breeze ran through his dark ebony hair, his silver bangs swaying lightly. His feet hit the stone walk way of the park toward the large tree just up ahead. He looked up at it. This is where he hid his regular clothes and his two swords. On the very top branch. He hoped no one had found them yet. So he began to climb. Higher and higher. The ground became further and further away until finally a glint of white silk came into view. He stared for a few moments, adjusting his eyes to see past the leaves. There, he saw his white male Kimono that he always wore in the past and his two swords, the Tokijin(Sp?) and the Tensaiga(Sp?). He climbed alittle higher and grabbed his belongings. He had no idea why he had left them here for so long but he finally came to retreive them. (An; Thought I forgot didn't you??). After climbing down he expected his clothes for any damange, and he did the same with his swords. He could not weild them. Not yet, if ever again but seeing them did give him comfort. He missed Rin. He missed his comfortable castle. He missed his independence. His missed his demon powers. But most importantly, He missed being in charge. He hated being pitied. He hated being confused. He hated lying. It was disgraceful.

He walked down the stone pathway out of the park and down the streets of Tokyo toward the Higurashi Shrine. It was cold out. It was dark out. Night time. Though he could see perfectly with all the street Lights and neon signs from the buildings surrounding him. He sighed. IF only he could get his demon powers back and return to the past. He didnt know how much longer he could tolorate this human body adn all these emotions he did not know existed. He still wanted to kill that servant woman, Yuki. She had cursed him and sent him into a world not his own. He had to rely on a human woman and her family for support, shelter and food, and clothing. It was disgraceful. The feelings were unbearible. He had lost his pride. He had lost his since of honor. He had lost his powers. He had lost his respect. He had lost his home. He had lost his era. He had lost Rin. He had lost Jaken. He had lost everything. And now. Now he was stuck in this time, putting up with this thing called school where he took orders form humans, was surrounded by humans, and had to endure being HUMAN. The one thing he had hated most, he had to become. Why? Why did this happen to him? Because...becasue he had hurt someone by his actions. He had spit hateful things about something he did not experience himself. He had insulted things he did not understand. But he did not understand why Yuki had cursed him to being human. Couldnt she have at least just try to make him understand another way.

"Would have I Listened?" He asked allowed to no one in particular. He knew the answer. No. He wouldn't have listened. He knew that now. He walked up the steps of the shrine, not caring anymore if he ever made it back to the past. Not caring anymore if he gained his demon powers back. He knew now, that he was unworthy of such power. He was not worth of respect. He was not wrothy of Kagome and her family's hospitatlity. he was not worthy of anything but death. He had no right to it. For he had spoke unkind and shameful words about a race he did not understand. A race in which he himself was surrounded by on a daily basis. A race he often found himself protecting. He had insulted humans and Half-breeds when he himself had been protecting a human. A human who was loyal to him. A human that respected him. A human who loved him. And how did he repay her? How? He insulted her, he disgaced her, he hurt her. Now all he wished right now was to take back what he had ever said about humans. Not becasue he was punished to be something he had in the past said filthy things about. He wanted to take them back because he had hurt the one he swore to protect.

And then there was Kagome. Who, even though she did not know him, anything about him, had opened her arms, her heart, her secrets, and her home to him. She was sweet. She was kind. She was opposite of himself. She thought him worthy of her hospitatlity, worthy of her time, home, money and How did he repay her? by lying to her. It was not right of him, By lying to her, he was beign selfish. He was using her to get back to the past becasue He knew she was his only link there. How could he do this? How could he become such a disgraceful, cruel, and greedy person. But then again, was ever not this? Yes, he was honorable in the past. He was graceful in the past. He did have his pride. But was he really so different from what he is now? Even though he was honorable, graceful, and had pride, he was also, Arrogant. Full of himself. A hypocrite. Snobby. And...Cold-hearted. Emotionless. Ungrateful. And Cruel. Yes, he was not much different than he was now. How could have he let this happen? And finally, it had happen. The unthinkable. All this overwhelming grief, and guilt had tooken its toll. As he sat there, on the bench underneath the Goshinboku tree...Sesshomaru cried. Warm tears steamed down his face. He did not sob. He did not make a sound except labored breathing. His head cradled in his hands as he cried.

"Tree of ages...I know you see my painful tears. i know you feel my remorse. Please. Please I beg of you, let me make things right. Let me return to the past and make things right. I want to tell Kagome the truth. I want to appoligize to Rin. Please hear my plea." He whispered to the Goshinboku, that stood as tall as it could reach to the sky. the breeze caught up and passed through the leaves of the tree maing it sway. It had answered his calls. He nodded his head to bid it farewell and walked to the wellhouse. He took one final look at the higurashi house and then turned to the door. He slid it open and walked down the staires. Clothes and sword in his arms, he reached the well and looked down into the darkness. It seemed innocent enough, but would it let him pass through? He took a deap breathe and readied himself. If it did let him pass through, he would make things right. If it didnt...then...it would be the end of his life. There was no way he would survive that fall. And if he did, He would be wishing for death soon after. he took another breath. This was it. It was now or never. He stood on the lip of the well and let out his breath. With one final look out the door, that he had left open, Sesshoamru lept into the well.

**(MAHWHAHAHA Another cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I kow Sesshomaru is ooc but he is human and so he is feeling guilty about everything. So uhhhh REVIEW!!! please!! I promse this story is just going to get better and better as we go along. Anyways, review please!)**


	10. He cant kill her

**Hey guys! Im back! Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating sooner. Ive been SUPER DUPER busy and I've had a terrible writer's slump lately. I'm actually not over it but I thought I'd write a chapter anyways. Sorry for not updating sooner, as well as not updating my other story The Taiyoukai War either. Dont worry, The Taiyoukai War has an update being work on as we speak and I'm updating this story right now so everything is back on track. I promise! Anyways, I have another story in the works but I decided to wait until I get this one and The Taiyoukai War, finished before I posted another story...unless I get reviews telling me to do so. Anyways...yadda yadda yadda...On with the chapter!**

**Dislcaimer: Guess what! Savannah-chan doesnt own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does...Sad sigh**

**Ps: I promise to get Review Shout outs after Im done writing the chapter. KK!**

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted as she walked into Keade's hut.

"KAGOME!" came a shout from a flying orange ball of fluff, known all to well as Shippo. He leaped into her arms and hugged her ferciously.

"Hey Shippo!" She greeted with a bright and cheerful smile. She was in an extremely good mood for some reason, not even Inuyasha and her bickerings had brought her down. Kikyo looked up from her pot at the sound of Kagome's voice. She was sure glad to see Kagome. Everyone seems to be in a down mood when she is gone. Kikyo thought Kagome was a caring, charming girl and they got along...now...now that she figured out Kagome wasnt trying to steal Inuyasha away from her. She laughed to herself at the thought. Kagome, even when she thought she was in love with Inuyasha awhile ago, was actually nice enough to consider Kikyo's feelings. She smiled. She did a good work on her reincarnation. Kikyo gave her a smile, a happy one at that. Kagome gave a cheerful smile back and bounced over to give her and the others a hug.

"Guess what Kagome. The wedding is in Three more weeks! Im so excited!" Sango eclaimed, as her and Kagome hugged and then sqeauled in excitement. Sango and Miroku were finally getting married now that Naraku was dead and the jewel was completed and Miroku didnt have a viod in his hand to worry about.

"Im so happy for you!" Kagome squealed, "Hey, where's Kohaku?"

"He is training with Kirara." Sango answered while her and Kagome took a seat next to Kikyo to help cook the food. Kagome had to admit, as much as she LOVED her mother's cooking, Kikyo's was just as good. Inuyasha came in with a better bounce in his step. Ever since Naraku was killed, the jewel got completed, and Kikyo was back in his life for good, he was happy. He loved and was loved in return with the woman he planed to spend the rest of his life with, His friends were by his side and had his back whenever he needed them, Kagome was still able to travel through the well to come visit, and Kohaku was alive and healthy. His life couldn't get any better. Oh yeah! It could! His brother was stuck as a human! Haha! Though he was rather curious on how exactly he got in that predicument. He was told that a human had cursed him but Why? He snorted. He could guess why. Because Sesshomaru let his distaste for humans get him into trouble. The jerk. The thought though, made him smile. Sesshomaru deserved his 'punishment'. Sesshomaru will learn from his mistake this way. Well he hoped anyways. For now though, he would keep his mouth shut and would not expose his secret or feelings on the matter. That was for Sesshomaru and Kagome to work out. Since she has tooken a liking to this 'Taro' guy. He smiled wider. But she did deserve it. She has worked so hard for everyone around her and she deserves to be happy. And if Sesshomaru can provide that. Then he would step aside.

Sesshomaru ran through the forest quickly. He wore his old clothes, his two swords stap to his waist, and he smirked as he ran. His lond silver hair waving viciously behind him. His nails were now claws. His face markings were back. His demon was back! The well must have granted his wish, he guessed. He would worry about that later though. He had bigger fish to fry. That going by the name of Yuki. He wanted her dead. He would not let his mouth run away with him this time. He would let his sword do the talking. Or maybe his claws? His smirk grew as the castle came into view. He screeched to a hault when he heard the most hidious shriek and a cheerful wail of a green Imp servant and human child ran straight toward him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You have return to Rin!" Came the most happiest of Rin's voice he had ever heard. Her voice was like music to his ears.

"My Lord! My Lord! Where have you been!? It so wonderous to see you!" Came a not so pleasant voice, belonging to Jaken. Still though...a small part of him had to admit he did miss the annoying green Imp. Especially trapped in the human world, in a human body. It was nice to be free and respected again. Speaking of which. There was something squeezing the life out of him right at the moment. He looked down to see a bowed Jaken, and Rin hugging him while giving him a toothy grin. His joyment of being free taking over him right away and he leaned down and gave Rin a hug back and gave Jaken a pat on the head.

"M-My Lord??" Jaken questioned the gesture shown by Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru ignored him and walked toward the castle. His face returning to his stoic, unphazing expression as he storlled closer to the castle. Jaken sighed while scuttiling Rin along toward the castle. Sesshomaru was acting strangley and normal at the same time. First he does something he has never seen him do before. He had patted Jaken on the head nicely and then strolled forward to the castle, returning to his normal self. As if his disappearance wasn't as strange enough...

Yuki smirked. He was back. He was back with a feiry she had never seen from him and well, She couldnt blame him. Her miko abilities that she had kept hidden for so long finally gave her use after all. She had cursed Sesshomaru to be a human in a human world to teach him a lesson. She firgured he had discovered how to get back but she knew that he hadnt learned his lesson yet because he was heading in her direction right now with an unholy amount of anger and fiery. She was sure that though, his was quite angry, she knew all to well that his face, his characteristics and his heart had not change from their usual Ice. No matter though, she had a plan.

"You!" came the fierce but strangely calm voice belonging than the man she had cursed. She smiled.

"Why Sesshomaru...back so soon?" She asked, not at all scared. She knew he was here to try to kill her but again, she had a plan. One that would keep her alive and teach him a lesson all the same.

"Silence! I will not let you speak you Insolent wench!" Came his reply. Really now, You'd think he wouldn't talk and just kill her already. Why wasnt she dead yet, she wondered.

"What ever is your problem?" She asked again. Arrogant wench, isnt she?

"You know all to well what my problem is." He sneered. She smirked. One that had an uncanny resemblance of his.

"No I dont. What I gave you was not a problem. You just formed it to be one." She answered. He growled, his eyes flashing red for a split second. Why wasn't she frightened?

"No more of your filth!" He shrieked, reaching forward and grabbing her by the neck. Her smile widened.

"Oh. You're here to kill me, are you? I could always turn you into a rat or something harmless of that nature." She reminded. He tightened his grip. Why couldn't he kill her?

"What do you want from me?" he asked suddenly, slowly dropping his grip from her throat and setting her down.

"I want you to realize how good you have it, and how much a HUMAN child needs you. With your power Sesshomaru, you could do great things. None of which you have to be heartless with. Why do you insist on hating humans?" She answered and asked. He growled.

"You know why." He answered. She frowned.

"That is not, in the slightest, a reason to go around hating humans." she answered, her voice a little harsh.

"It is a reason. A good one at that." He answered. (AN: I bet you guys are sooo confused right now...Dont worry...Like I said...Yuki is a VERY important character in this story and eventually...you'll learn why beside the obvious reasons...AND more...MAHAHHA!).

"Sesshomaru. You have not learned a thing since I've cursed you. Go back NOW! Or I will be forced to take drastic measures.' She insisted, raising two fingers to her heart in warning. He took a steady breath and walked away from her. He stopped at the door.

"One of these days Yuki, I will kill you." He said. She smiled.

"Oh, I have no doubts My lord." And with that he left her in that room.

**MAWHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Im Such a horrible person! I bet you guys are SOOOO confused! MAWAHAHAH! Ill give a cookie to anyone who guesses it within the next two chapters I post. If you figure it out, Ill give you a vertual cookie AND a chapter dedicated to you. I dont got time to do review shout outs, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Anyways, I got GED classes in the morning so I got to get to bed, but umm...REVIEW!!!**


End file.
